


Slow Burning Desire: Lucifer x Reader

by SruthanArCu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Author has a potty mouth, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, Spoilers, Strong Female Characters, slightly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SruthanArCu/pseuds/SruthanArCu
Summary: The Main Character has returned to Devildom. After recieving a drunk text from Lucifer she wonders if her feelings for him may have changed while she was away...
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 46





	1. The Text and Unspoken Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> 6/26/2020: So I just got Lucifer’s drunk chat… and though I’ve seen quite a few fics based off of it, I wanted to write one where it fit into my story progression. I just completed normal chapter 22 and it took me until now to finally figure Luci out… I’m a dense fuck sometimes, I guess… I’ll explain more on this after the fic… but I wanted a Luci fic with a MC perspective that was ultimately an independent person… I had a hard time accepting his pact conversation… 
> 
> SPOILERS ABOUND!!! If you haven’t gotten Luci’s drunk chat or read through Chapter 22, STOP NOW IF YOU DON’T WANT SPOILERS!! YE HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

*Ding*

I groaned in my sleep, not sure how late it was. If it was Asmo asking to cuddle after coming home drunk from The Fall… My sleep addled brain wasn’t sure exactly what I’d do, but his cosmetics would pay!!

I glared at the blaring white screen:

(Y/N).

(Y/N)!

(Stupidly Bright Cheerful Emoji)

Eh, what’s going on?

Hmm? Nothing

I suddenly felt the urge to chat with you. That’s all.

Are you drunk?

How could you tell? You know me so well, (Y/N)!

Hehehe.

I was drinking Demonus with Diavolo earlier.

And you know, he kept saying all these nice things about you…

Let me tell you, I’m also really happy you’re down here with us.

…

Who even came up with the idea that whoever empties their bottle first, wins…?

Oh, right, I did…

My bad. Ah, my head is spinning!

My cheeks flushed brightly, Lucifer was actually drunk texting me… my chest was flushing, much to my chagrin. As early as my first day in Devildom, I had come to regret my natural attraction to the eldest demon. Though immensely attractive, his attitude had aggravated me through most of my stay in Devildom. When he wasn’t being overbearing with his rules and regulations, he was overly confident in how I would respond to his advances. Even after months away from the Devildom his overbearing presence had snuck its way into my subconscious on occasion… although its occurrence was not in quite the same manner it had been. 

I had woken on several occasions, in a cold sweat, blankets tangled around my legs, and lurid thoughts of the raven haired demon still flitting through my head. Upon realizing my situation, I always woke up both agitated and frustrated for many reasons. Why was he suddenly consuming my thoughts…?

I shook my head trying to clear those thoughts from my mind. Today was the end of my first day back in Devildom after Solomon had offered to bring me back. I had left Lucifer mere hours ago, when he asked me to sign the papers Diavolo had given him acknowledging my stay. I chuckled realizing he went to go drinking with the Prince of Hell after my extended stay was official… I wondered if they drank for fear of my antics or in celebration.

Suddenly my phone dinged again…

Good night, (Y/N).

Love you.

My cheeks burned scarlet, clearly he was drunk, there was no way he meant that. And if he did… did I feel the same? When I left I felt that I wasn’t interested in him in that way but now? Thoughts of our conversation in the secret study earlier today flooded back to me. 

_“The truth is there’s a fire raging inside me. When I look at you my chest tightens, and I feel as though I can barely breathe. The longer I’m around you, the harder it’s become to fight back these feelings. And I’ve finally reached the point where I don’t think I can contain them anymore. So please, Master, give me an order…”_

My core burned at the memory, but was it only the aphrodisiac syrup that had led to his confession, it was a complete 180 to his words when I left… but what if it was the truth?

I tried to sleep but only dozed intermittently through the night.


	2. Of Coffee and Confessions

Since I slept restlessly, I decided to get up at 8 to make myself breakfast. I hummed happily pulling things out of the fridge. Back in the human world I had always made breakfast for my family; so although I had learned to reign in my instincts, I still frequently made more than I could eat… I hummed, suddenly noticing I had 3 eggs in the pan and 4 pieces of toast on top of far more bacon than I should actually eat… though who was I kidding I would eat all the bacon anyways… but still I’d have to share with someone, I thought back to drunk Lucifer… He’ll probably need a hearty breakfast. I quickly put on some oatmeal just in case he was feeling the nausea of a hangover.

My phone chimed and as if he knew what I was thinking he texted the house…

**Lucifer:** I ’ve got a terrible headache so I don’t want any of you causing any trouble for me.

Understood, Mammon?

**Mammon:** Why you gotta single me out, huh?

**Asmo:** What’s going on Lucifer isn’t feeling well?

I can always nurse you back to health if you let me <3

**Lucifer:** Asmo, would you like me to ban you from talking in the chat again?

**Asmo:** (shook emoji)

**Belphie:** You should knock it off, Asmo. Lucifer, can be even worse than Satan when he’s in a bad mood…

I paused for a moment thinking how to respond… Announcing to the brothers that Lucifer was likely hungover was a bad life choice… better to make it look like I’m surprised he’s an ass…

**(Y/N):** Yeah, Asmo, Belphie’s right! But YIKES! Has Lucifer always been THIS mean?

**Mammon:** What did ya expect, (Y/N)? You’ve only seen Lucifer actin’ all nice and smug when Lord Diavolo’s around.. 

How about an exclusive lesson from the Great Mammon? I’ll cover all the Lucifer basics, so you’ll never get in trouble!

It’ll cost you though

I rolled my eyes, as much as I indulged in Mammon’s antics, it was a bit much to indulge his fantasy in helping tutor someone in avoiding Lucifer’s ire, since his class superlative was “Most likely to be tied up and tormented by Lucifer”.

I quickly put my phone away as I made my way to Lucifer’s door and knocked lightly.

I was greeted with a weak, “Come in... if you must.”

Lucifer was curled up in his bed glaring at his D.D.D. away from the door.

“I brought you some breakfast and lots of water… I thought you might need it after last night”

He turned quickly, his crimson eyes boring into my essence… shock lightly registering on his normally stoic countenance. Then sudden understanding, followed by a faint blush.

“Thank you”, was all he murmured, as he glanced away.

I sat lightly on the edge of his expansive bed, bringing the breakfast tray into his view.

“I wasn’t sure what your stomach would want, I tend to crave greasy, fatty food when I’m hung over, but on top of the eggs and bacon, I also brought oatmeal and toast in case you need something more to absorb the acid.” 

He blinked first at the food and then at me, motioning to join him. I had brought enough food on the tray in case he asked me to stay. Slowly, I sipped my coffee.

He blushed slightly, “Thank you for not telling my brothers that I was hung over.”

I chuckled lightly, “It was hard, I do prefer to be bluntly honest… as you know, but I’ve learned to keep the secrets that are not my secret to tell.” 

He chuckled heartily, as he responded to his brothers, an actual countenance of mirth and contentment gracing his handsome features. It was something I so rarely glimpsed and as always, I felt drawn in like a moth to a flame… I knew this feeling could be the death of me but could not help it’s seductive pull.

“Yes, you’re so obstinately honest... and it’s true that I found it infuriating when you first came here…” he sighed contemplatively. 

“And now…?” the sentence had slipped from my lips before I knew it.

By now he had nuzzled against my frame sitting against his headboard, the breakfast tray in place but forgotten, as he nuzzled against my shoulder, my coffee cup almost spilling across his immaculate bed at the shock. 

“You know you’ve truly changed my brothers… and myself… and I can’t tell you how grateful I am for that!! I honestly owe you so much!”

“Huh? But I didn’t do anything!”

“Even if you don’t think you did anything… we all… you mean the world to all of us!”

“You all mean the same to me, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for any of you”

We sat in comfortable silence as Lucifer ate the toast and oatmeal, while I snitched more bacon. We sat there for about a half hour not saying anything but enjoying each other's company, and suddenly he commented.

“About my texts yesterday...” Lucifer said, cautiously.

“Oh no worries, you were drunk, if you want me to forget it, it’s gone...” I said, though I knew in my heart I couldn’t truly forget… part of me begged to forget, but the message had brought understanding to the feelings I had struggled to figure out up until then. There was no turning back now, I was starting to fall for Lucifer.

His hand caught my chin as I turned away, pulling me to his garnet eyes… “I meant every word…” my breath caught in my chest. Every fiber of my being yearned to lean in and finally kiss him. I couldn’t deny that I was attracted to Lucifer, but I definitely had my concerns.

“Listen,” he bristled assuming this was a rejection, I pulled his hand into mine and held it tight, “it’s not that I don’t have feelings for you either, I’m just concerned. I... when we made a pact… Do you know why I suddenly told you I didn’t want to make a pact with you…?”

He looked deeply into my eyes, “Actually, I always had kind of wondered about that, you had seemed like you had wanted that so desperately in every moment leading up to it. Part of me truly worried that I was in fact a box to be checked off.”

I chuckled wryly, “No, you could never be just a box to check off, none of you could be. As I said before you all mean so much to me.” I drew circles around his hand with my thumb, as I thought of the best way to continue expressing my concerns, “I think that was the start of why I told you no, you acted like I made pacts with your brothers just because I could, that they mean nothing to me, and that they are just pawns in some game I’m playing. That made me so angry… I thought I might punch you for that...”

Shock registered on his face first, and then it softened into understanding and appreciation. “I… I guess I was afraid, most people that make pacts with demons wish to use them for their own gain.” It was his turn to laugh wryly, “But I should have known you were different, you always have been different. It’s what draws me into you… since you left the Devildom, do you know not a day has gone by that I haven’t thought of you. I even considered going to the human world… to find you, to bring you back.” He pulled his hand from mine, to wrap his strong arm around me and pull me closer to him. My hand naturally gravitated to his chest, I could feel his heart pounding through the thin layer of the cotton shirt he was wearing. Absent-mindedly, I thought how nice it was to see him something so casual. 

His deep voice pulled me out of my thoughts, “But never once did I imagine that you would come back to me on your own.”

I cuddled close to his chest, sighing contentedly, the sweetness of his words had almost made me lose my train of thought… then, I groaned, realizing I had more I needed him to understand. “I… don’t get me wrong, I’m glad to be here, back with all of you, and especially with you, right here, right now. But what I said isn’t the only reason I hesitated in making our pact…” I couldn’t bring myself to meet his eyes, picking at his shirt. I knew I would likely never be able to finish my thoughts if I looked at him now.

“You know, I think you and I probably have very similar understandings of what we want when it comes to love and relationships… though I think your pride makes you express it in ways you don’t necessarily intend to…” I rambled, ”Anyways, how do I phrase what I’m thinking… Oh, I know! I don’t know if you know this but even before I came to the Devildom I had done some research on some pagan cultures, mostly the Celts. One thing I was always drawn to was this traditional Celtic wedding vow I had found,” I paused trying to recall the exact wording before continuing, “You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person; but I shall serve you in the ways you require and the honeycomb will taste the sweeter coming from my hand…” 

I finally looked into his eyes, “There’s more but I’m hoping you understand why I tried to back out of our pact. Did that passage make sense to you?” I yearned to finish telling him the rest, but I had to know that he understood my feelings.

He hummed softly, “Yes, it all makes sense now. I did not wish for you to possess me, but I expected you to want to be possessed by me. I’m sorry, I have come to desire you so much, and yet I never thought of how you might feel. In a way, I suppose I treated you like a box to simply be checked off…”

I sighed contentedly and wrapped my arms around him, nudging the breakfast tray further away, “It’s ok, I know how you feel… sometimes when I think of you, I think of wanting to just be wrapped up with you and for our thoughts to only be consumed by each other. But we both have so many things that are so important to us, we could never truly do that as much as part of each of us craves that... would you like to hear the rest of the vow?” 

Nuzzling his head into my hair I felt him say, “You’re right, we are both very independent people. My love for my brothers and my responsibilities with Diavolo would never truly allow me to be completely yours, while your life in the human realm and your care for my brothers would never truly allow you to be completely mine either. And, please do, I am quite enjoying this explanation and your understanding of me.”

I flushed, remembering the next line, “I pledge that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, equally in your care. And tell no stranger our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you, a marriage of equals.” 

The air suddenly felt hotter, charged with electricity. His voice came out lower than usual, rippling like his satin sheets, “A marriage of equals, that sounds nice. But I hope you desire to cry my name aloud in the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be smut, I don't know how long it's going to take me to actually write it though. The first two chapters flowed pretty naturally for me but I'm struggling a bit on the next chapter. I want to make sure I give it the proper justice it deserves.


End file.
